Episode 87
Kikyo's Lonely Journey is the eighty-seventh episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Kikyō notes that all traces of Naraku have vanished; she cannot even sense his barrier any longer. # Kikyō meets an old man named Rasetsu, who tells her about his past as a ruthless bandit and when he encountered another bandit by the name of Onigumo. # Rasetsu reveals that he was the one who badly burned Onigumo; he was essentially the catalyst that lead to Naraku's creation and Kikyō's death. # As Rasetsu dies, he cuts off a piece of his hair and asks Kikyō to bury it in a special place where anyone can find salvation, so that he might be saved; Kikyō learns that this sacred place is known as Mount Hakurei. Summary While Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippō wait in a shelter for the rain to pass, Kikyō finds an old bandit, Rasetsu, looking for a peaceful place to die. His life is maintained by a shard of the Jewel, which he took from a demon. She tends to him while he recounts his story. Fifty years ago, he was lured by a fellow bandit, who was Onigumo, into attacking Kikyō to possess the Sacred Jewel. Inuyasha had defended her, and Rasetsu lost an eye. The wounded Rasetsu discovered Onigumo tricked him and made off with his men. Seeking revenge, he set fire to the inn where Onigumo was, then threw his badly burned body from a cliff... at the bottom of which Kikyō fatefully found him. Kikyo and Rasetsu are attacked by a demon with multiple eyes, who, like the hair monster, was a part of Naraku that he discarded and abandoned, and seeks the Shikon Jewel to get a new body. Kikyo kills the demon with a Sacred Arrow. Afterward, Rasetsu gives Kikyo his Jewel Shard and dies asking Kikyo for a favor in return; if she could take a strand of his hair to Mount Hakurei, were they say even a villain can find peace. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and company stop to rest from a heavy storm. While during the night of the storm next to a fire, Kagome catches a cold and Inuyasha gives her his kimono for warmth. Kagome at first shrugs off his concern saying someone was probably just gossiping about her to which he replies, "Don't be ridiculous. Who'd ever gossip about you?" Kagome then thanks him for looking after her and the two then lean on each other their shoulders and sides pressing against each other as they then blush and Inuyasha scratches his head as he does. Each with one eye open and pretending to be asleep; Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara witness the sentimental scene between Inuyasha and Kagome. Characters in Order of Appearance *Onigumo }} Notes * In the manga, the bandit accosts Kikyo and asks her to take a lock of his hair and bury it at a place where his sins will be purified, and then he dies. She then make her way to Mt. Hakurei. Everything else is anime filler. This acually takes place before Demon's Head Castle. zh:第八十七集 Category:Episodes Category:Filler episodes